


Kupidyn

by Minamoto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druga twarz Mike'a Stamforda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kupidyn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cupid. Mike Cupid.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63738) by hbomb90. 



> Autor: hbomb90  
> Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/gallery/26571777#/d361wx9  
> Zgoda: Jest  
> Tłumaczenie: Minamoto  
> Beta: Toroj  
> Kilka przekleństw, sugestia S/J.

 

* * *

Dobra, to było absolutnie wkurwiające. Ci na górze chyba całkiem zwariowali. Może miało to coś wspólnego z wyjątkowo ostrą zimą, może z pogorszeniem koniunktury na rynkach światowych, a może z tym cholernym „X-factor”, ale najwyraźniej komuś odbiło. A teraz Mike musiał za to płacić.  
  
Był zwykły wtorkowy ranek. Nagłe szarpnięcie świadomości, podobne do dzwonka alarmu, wydającego cichy, irytujący dźwięk. Potem poranna rutyna polegająca na zawleczeniu się do łazienki i dokonaniu porannych ablucji. Płucząc gardło Listerine Mike doznał nagłego uczucia, że to może być jednak dobry dzień. Obowiązki wykładowcy nie były ciężkie: wystawił już większość ocen, poprzedniego wieczoru przygotował się do seminarium i wykładu i, popatrzcie, nawet słońce – niech będzie błogosławione – próbowało się przebić przez wczesnoporanną mgłę wiszącą nad miastem. To naprawdę powinno dać mu do myślenia – jeśli ktoś czuje przypływ optymizmu o siódmej piętnaście we wtorek rano, to zdecydowanie coś pójdzie nie tak.  
  
Przez najbliższe półtorej godziny tak naprawdę nic nie wskazywało na to, że jego życie zacznie się toczyć ku przepaści. Siedział całkiem zadowolony w kuchni swojego małego, ale doskonale wyposażonego domu w dzielnicy South East w Londynie, ciesząc się ciszą i spokojem przed wyruszeniem do miasta. Jadł pain au chocolat, sączył kawę, a jego kot, Erato, ocierał mu się o dłoń. Słuchał właśnie wiadomości w Radio 4, gdy ktoś otworzył klapkę na listy. Coś wrzucono do środka i usłyszał trzaśnięcie, gdy się zamknęła. Mike wstał, mimochodem otrzepał okruchy z krawata i podszedł po pocztę.  
  
To nie była jego normalna poczta.  
  
Tylko jedna koperta. Czerwona z białym obrzeżeniem. Bez znaczka. I z jego imieniem, tym prawdziwym, napisanym złotymi literami.  
  
Tandeta, pomyślał Mike. Zawsze, kiedy pojawiała się jedna z tych przesyłek, przychodziło mu na myśl pudełko tanich czekoladek. Góra nadal uważała, że robi coś dobrego, a Mike czuł się jakby utknął w jednym z ogłoszeń z lat siedemdziesiątych, tych z poradami dotyczącymi czarnej magii. Westchnął, usiadł z powrotem przy chwiejnym stole, następnie sięgnął po nóż i książkę telefoniczną.  
  
Kiedy dostawał jeden z tych listów, zwykle nie znał osoby, której dotyczyła wiadomość. Często zlecenie przymuszało go do wysiłku fizycznego (czegoś, co stało się trochę trudniejsze od czasu, kiedy w dole ulicy otwarto tę małą cukiernię), więc książka telefoniczna była zwykle pierwszym portem, o który zahaczał.  
  
W sumie, kiedy przychodziło co do czego, lubił swoją drugą pracę. Wnosił szczęście w ludzkie życie metodą nieosiągalną w opiece zdrowotnej. O tak, ludzie byli szczęśliwi kiedy ratował im życie, ale to miłość nadawała sens temu życiu. Z lekkim zaciekawieniem otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął sztywną, białą kartę. Znajdowało się na niej nazwisko jego kolejnego celu, napisane w ten sam tandetny, ozdobny sposób, czyli złotym atramentem, tym samym co na kopercie.  
  
Patrzył na nie z osłupieniem. Nazwisko było cholernie znajome. Znał je aż nazbyt dobrze. Lśniącym atramentem napisano dwa słowa, których nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć na jednej z tych kart. Dwa słowa, które nie miały nic wspólnego z fantastycznym światem, w jakim żył Mike i w którym wszystko miało sens.  
  
 _Sherlock Holmes._  
  
O jasna cholera.

  
Mike rozmyślał nad tym w pociągu do Mostu Londyńskiego, w metrze do przystanku St. Paul’s, a potem w trakcie krótkiego spaceru do szpitala St. Bart’s. Właściwie, gdy Mike uważał, że rozmyśla, większość przechodniów nie odnosiła wrażenia, że się zastanawia nad czymś, raczej, że buja w obłokach. Naprawdę nie wyglądał na myśliciela, a wyrażenie „bujać w obłokach” wydawało się być stworzone specjalnie dla osób z jego wyglądem: pucołowata twarz, małe okulary i krągła budowa ciała. Nowa sprawa irytowała go bardziej niż inne. Mike był dobry w swojej pracy, zawsze był dobry. Nigdy nie splamił swego dobrego imienia, nigdy nie przegrywał. Wszyscy, którzy zostali mu przydzieleni, znaleźli kogoś do pokochania i zatroszczenia się o niego, dopóki śmierć ich nie rozłączy. Yin do yang. Elżbieta do swojego Darcy’ego, Maurice Hall do swojego Aleca Scuddera, Gomez do Morticii, Thelma do Louise. Nie biegał wokół i nie strzelał do ludzi z łuku, był raczej kosmicznym swatem. Znajdował idealną osobę dla drugiej idealnej osoby, okazjonalnie z odrobiną nadnaturalnych kuksańców we właściwą stronę. Czasem zajmowało to tygodnie, miesiące, a czasem tylko godziny.  
  
W przypadku Sherlocka może to zająć wieki.  
  
Sherlock Holmes nie był zwykłym przypadkiem, który nie chciał nikogo. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że raczej nikogo nie potrzebował. Ten mężczyzna wydawał się doskonale czuć konwersując z czaszką i pijąc kawę. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła wywołać jego zainteresowanie była dziwaczna sprawa kryminalna, a wtedy zanurzał się w niej z prawie orgazmiczną uciechą i swego rodzaju obsesją. Nie ruszały go ani kobiety, ani mężczyźni, z wyjątkiem momentów, gdy wywoływali w nim irytację lub dziwnie niewinną formę zainteresowania. Mike czuł, że przez lata znajomości lądował raz w jednej, raz w drugiej kategorii, ale ostatnio raczej pozostawał w tej drugiej. Czasem Sherlock wyglądał na szczęśliwego, gdy go widział w laboratorium, i zadowolonego, że miał komu pochwalić się swoimi odkryciami. Innym razem milczał, nie zauważając nawet jego obecności. Sam Mike był świadomy, że wywiera pewien wpływ na ludzi – w sumie nawet sam Sherlock Holmes nie był odporny na urok Kupidyna.  
  
Kiedy w ten fatalny wtorek Mike dotarł do laboratorium, Sherlock już tam był, najwidoczniej przeprowadzając eksperymenty na… na czymś. Mike przez te lata nauczył się, że łatwiej było nie pytać. Albo Sherlock nie odpowie, albo odpowie w tak zawikłany sposób, że wywoła to tylko więcej pytań.  
  
Dzisiaj wszystkim, czego pragnął Mike była godzina ciszy: pierwsze dwie spędził prowadząc seminarium dla całkiem zielonych pierwszoroczniaków. Niektórzy z nich byli wszystkowiedzącymi gnojkami, którzy noc wcześniej czterysta razy przepisywali nazwy kości stopy, inni nawet nie wysilili się, żeby przeczytać zadany materiał. Byli też nieliczni, którzy się zgłaszali i zadając interesujące pytania spowodowali, że nudne seminarium nabrało życia. Potem jacyś mądrale zirytowali go, wytykając, że przez to nie trzyma się programu nauczania (który obsesyjnie co chwilę sprawdzali), a obiboki zatonęły głębiej w krzesłach, mając nadzieję, że to uczyni ich niewidzialnymi. Nie uczyniło, mogło wywołać tylko skrzywienie kręgosłupa, o którym by wiedzieli, gdyby łaskawie zechcieli zajrzeć do podręcznika.  
  
Tak więc Mike niemal zapomniał o porannej poczcie i wszedł do laboratorium, tylko po to, by nagle zobaczyć Sherlocka Holmesa – doskonale ubraną zagadkę, bawiącą się próbówkami. Cholera.  
  
Było coś jeszcze: Sherlock był przystojnym facetem, w zachwycająco kanciasty sposób. Nie każdy natychmiast byłby nim zainteresowany, ale Holmes miał w sobie pewien rodzaj magnetyzmu i bez wątpienia doskonale wiedział, w co się ubrać. Dobry krawiec, świetny dobór płaszczy, zadbane włosy, jasna skóra – oczywiste było, że Sherlock dba o wygląd, nawet jeśli miało to na celu wywołanie szacunku dla dosyć wątpliwej profesji „detektywa-konsultanta”.  
  
Była jeszcze ta mała laborantka, Molly, która zawsze krążyła wokół Sherlocka, świecąc jak pochodnia. A tak, prawda, Mike miał jeszcze jedną zdolność – mógł widzieć ludzką aurę. Zawsze czuł się lekko zakłopotany używając swojego daru w obecności Holmesa, mimo że wiedział, że ten żadną miarą nie mógł o niej wiedzieć. Wyobrażał sobie jego sarkastyczne komentarze – Sherlock w taki sam sposób wyśmiał kiedyś praktyki religijne, gdy Molly przypadkowo poruszyła w jego obecności temat aniołów.  
  
Ale Mike widział aurę w taki sam sposób, w jaki ludzie widzą znaki drogowe: oczywisty i czasem irytujący. Sherlock zwykle funkcjonował na poziomie niebieskim i fioletowym: zadowolony, dumny, trochę poirytowany. Kiedy pracował nad sprawą, kolory zmieniały się w nasycone czerwienie i głębokie indygo. Molly zawsze w pobliżu Sherlocka była różowa: zawstydzenie, niejasna tęsknota, szczenięce zauroczenie. Gdy z nią flirtował, pojawiały się odcienie zielono-żółtego zakłopotania – koloru który groził przejściem w stan wybuchu nadziei. Ale Molly, pomimo wygadywania różnych głupstw, była realistką. Wiedziała, że Sherlock nigdy nie zwróci na nią uwagi… No, ale miał takie piękne paznokcie, że nie mogła sobie odmówić lubienia go.  
  
Sherlock patrzył na próbówki z koncentracją i beznamiętnym zainteresowaniem naukowca, ale jego aura mówiła sama za siebie: przytłumiony, bulgoczący niebieski odcień zieleni zmartwienia i brązowo-pomarańczowy mrok rozczarowania. Sherlock czymś się martwił.  
  
Mike uśmiechnął się do siebie. Może sprawa nie była aż tak beznadziejna, jak myślał. Może kolory były związane z jakimiś problemami sercowymi…? Niestety, zmartwienie i rozczarowanie zwykle się z nimi łączyły.  
  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał od niechcenia, przysiadając na jednym ze stołków. Naprawdę wolałby krzesło z oparciem, ale człowiek nie może mieć wszystkiego.  
  
– M-m.  
  
Mike dał Holmesowi pięć minut nim w końcu się złamie. Nawet super detektyw potrzebuje kogoś do rozmowy, a Mike nie widział nigdzie w pobliżu czaszki.  
  
– Po prostu… – zaczął Sherlock. Mike spojrzał na niego znad czytanych dokumentów.  
  
Aura Sherlocka pokazała, że nie był pewien, wahał się. Mike nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widział swojego znajomego w takim stanie. To była nowość.  
  
– Znalazłem doskonałe mieszkanie do wynajęcia… Tylko że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zamieszkanie tam samotnie, nie z moimi obecnymi dochodami, co jest raczej… irytujące. – Aura Sherlocka przybrała kolor głębokiego różu. Ten człowiek zdecydowanie nie lubił mówić ludziom o swoim prywatnym życiu, i zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się przyznanie do tego, że nie miał nad czymś absolutnej kontroli.  
  
– Myślałem, że masz mieszkanie?  
  
– No cóż… miałem. Tak jakby mnie eksmitowano.  
  
– Tak jakby?  
  
– Dobrze, w porządku, wywalono mnie. – Sherlock trochę dziecinnym gestem rzucił pipetę. – Na litość, to przecież tylko kilka palców od stóp i kciuk w piekarniku. Niektórzy ludzie nie mają zmysłu odkrywcy. – Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i próbował wyglądać na oburzonego, ale nie udało mu się. Wydał z siebie westchnienie frustracji, oparł się łokciami o blat i podparł głowę.  
  
– Mam trzydzieści lat i potrzebuję współlokatora. A kto, do cholery, zechciałby ze mną zamieszkać? – spytał stołu.  
  
Gdyby Mike był normalną, a nie supernaturalną istotą z większym sercem, niż reszta ludzkości, mógłby zlekceważyć ten samoponiżający komentarz. Gdyby nie zauważył pojawiającego w kolorach Sherlocka tego głębokiego, gwałtownie wirującego granatu. Mike nienawidził tego koloru, widział go tylko okazjonalnie, ale zawsze była to zła wiadomość – to był kolor rozpaczy. Nagle Sherlock nie wyglądał jak nietykalny automat rozwiązujący sprawy kryminalne, wyglądał jak prawdziwa osoba. Samotny mężczyzna, który od życia potrzebował bardzo niewiele, z pewnością intelektualnego wyzwania, jego pracy, ale najwidoczniej pożądający czegoś więcej. Towarzystwa… może miłości?  
  
Oczywiście. Mike prawie się kopnął z wrażenia. Jasna cholera. Ci na górze nie oszaleli, po prostu w końcu pokazali Mike’owi coś, co jego cholerny mózg powinien zauważyć miesiące, może nawet lata temu. Sherlock Holmes naturalnie jest zadziwiającym człowiekiem, ale nadal tylko człowiekiem.  
  
A czego potrzebuje człowiek? Miłości.  
  
W umyśle Mike’a zaczął formować się pomysł... Nie, teoria! Być może Sherlock, ta dziwna istota, po prostu doszedł do wniosku, że dla jego yin nie ma yang, żadnego Erniego dla jego Berta. Kimkolwiek byłby jego partner, musiałby to być ktoś niezwykły. Być może Sherlock szukał kogoś ukradkiem i właśnie porzucił wszelką nadzieję. Teoria uformowała się szybko i solidnie. Holmes był niezwykłym człowiekiem. Jeśli zwykły człowiek potrzebuje miłości, to niezwykły potrzebuje jej jeszcze bardziej. Ale Sherlock, nie mogąc jej znaleźć po prostu przekonał siebie i całe swoje otoczenie, że jej nie potrzebuje. Czysta ewolucja – stwierdziłby Sherlock. Cholernie przygnębiające –- stwierdziłby Mike.  
  
I pomyśleć, że nic nie zauważył.  
  
– Wiesz Mike, myślę, że to jest ten moment, kiedy powinieneś wygłosić jakiś frazes o tym, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a ja udam, że się z tobą zgadzam – wymamrotał Sherlock w dłoń, którą podpierał podbródek.  
  
Przez chwile Mike zamarł, sądząc, że Sherlock mógł odczytać jego myśli, ale potem zrozumiał, że miał na myśli niemożność znalezienia współlokatora. Jasne.  
  
– O przepraszam. Jestem pewien, że wszystko się ułoży – odparł automatycznie.  
  
– Dzięki Mike, to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć – odparł Sherlock sarkastycznie, ale bez szczególnie zjadliwej złośliwości. Wrócił do swojej pracy, a Mike, czując się odprawiony, zdecydował, że lepiej mu się będzie czytało w parku.  
  
Przez lata Mike nauczył się nie wierzyć w przypadek. Bycie istotą nadnaturalną raczej wymuszało brak wiary w rzeczy takie jak szansa, więc był raczej zadowolony, widząc znów Johna Watsona. Wszechświat coś mu chciał powiedzieć, więc lepiej, żeby usiadł i go wysłuchał.  
Jego stary przyjaciel źle wyglądał, co Mike’a zaniepokoiło. Zauważył utykanie, dostrzegł drżenie ręki nim John zdołał je ukryć i podejrzewał, że „postrzelono mnie” było najmniej ważną rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła się Johnowi na wojnie, sądząc z ciemnych cieni pod oczyma i utraty wagi. Wciąż jednak widział iskrę dawnego Johna, którego znał, nawet jeśli sam Watson twierdził, że nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem.  
  
Mike pamiętał, że kiedy wprowadził się do akademika, myślał, że John był przewodniczącym drugiego albo nawet trzeciego roku, przez sposób w jaki go powitał. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu dowiedział się, że John był nawet trochę młodszy od niego. Podczas tego pierwszego roku dowiedział się wiele o Johnie Watsonie. Choć był jednym z nielicznych na ich piętrze, którzy nie chodzili do prywatnej szkoły, John był niewiarygodnie bystry, dowcipny, przyjazny i, pomimo niezasobnej kieszeni, bardzo hojny. Mike wiedział, że nauka Johna była częściowo refundowana przez armię i podziwiał go za chęć pójścia w ślady ojca, i podjęcia niebezpiecznego zawodu jakim był lekarz wojskowy. Dowiedział się też, że John nie był całkiem hetero (chociaż nie z pierwszej ręki) i zdecydowanie nie potrzebował pomocy Kupidyna. Teraz Mike nie był tego taki pewien.  
  
John, najwyraźniej zaintrygowany pomysłem posiadania potencjalnego współlokatora, podążył za nim do St. Bart’s. Rozmawiali w drodze i Mike był zadowolony, że John nadal nie stracił poczucia humoru, tylko lepiej je ukrywał. Z trudem powstrzymywał ekscytację, kiedy otworzył drzwi do laboratorium.  
  
Miał rację. Reakcja była prawie natychmiastowa. Ten cichutki trzask w powietrzu, który sprawiał, że wszystko pachniało trochę ładniej, brzmiało nieco lepiej. Aura Johna, z początku raczej szara, lekko się ożywiła podczas rozmowy z Mikem, a teraz nagle nabrała kolorów: żółte zmieszanie, czerwona irytacja i – tak! – narastająca fala różowego przyciągania.  
  
Barwy Sherlocka opowiadały podobną historię, ale widać było też chabrowy odcień dumy z tego, jak udało mu się zaskoczyć Johna, trochę pomarańczowo-żółtego odcienia zainteresowania dla mężczyzny, który patrzył zdezorientowany na Sherlocka. Najszybciej uformowane przywiązanie do jakiejkolwiek osoby, jakie kiedykolwiek Mike widział u Sherlocka. Kiedy weszła Molly i zaczęła coś mówić o jakiejś szmince, pojawiła się u Johna mała zielona iskra. Zazdrość… za którą podążały inne kolory wskazujące na zakłopotanie. Biedny John... Po tygodniach bezwolnego unoszenia się i obojętności, taki wstrząs zdecydowanie musiał wybić go z normalnego trybu, pomyślał Mike. Podejrzewał też, że to było to, czego jego przyjaciel potrzebował.  
  
A potem oczywiście nastąpił wielki finał, i Sherlock zniknął, mrugnąwszy wpierw do Johna, co wywołało w aurach ich obu małe złote iskierki. Imponujące, pomyślał Mike, tak szybkie odkrycie przez Sherlocka, że John był mężczyzną, który uwielbiał zagadki. I nadal nie zdradzanie od razu wszystkiego. Lepiej, żeby romans zawierał w sobie nutkę tajemnicy.  
  
– Tak, on zawsze taki jest. – Mike miał nadzieję, że jego głos zawierał w sobie odpowiednią dozę lekceważenia i zachwytu.  
  
– Naprawdę? – spytał John pocierając kark. Barwy jego aury lekko przybladły, ale po tamtym mrugnięciu nadal ciepło świeciły.  
  
– Tak. To wyjątkowo ciekawy facet – podsunął Mike.  
  
John oderwał wzrok od kołyszących się drzwi.  
  
– Tak? Wygląda na… wydaje się… interesujący.  
  
Mike, próbując zbyt mocno się nie uśmiechać, przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
  
– Czy on… Znaczy… – kontynuował John.  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Nieważne. Później sam zapytam. Masz pewnie dużo pracy, pójdę już.  
  
– Och, w porządku. Dobrze było cię znów spotkać, John. Mam twój numer, ty masz mój, niech tym razem to nie będzie znowu pięć lat, okej? – Mike uśmiechnął się i wyrównał trzymane papiery.  
  
– Nie... Tak, w porządku. Dobrze było cię znów spotkać, Mike, bardzo dobrze. Dzięki. Dziękuję. – John w końcu spostrzegł, że nadal potrząsa jego ręką, puścił ją szybko, uśmiechając się.  
  
– Trzymaj się, John – powiedział Mike, gdy John wychodził. Ten uśmiechnął się znów, pomachał przez szybę w drzwiach i zniknął.  
Mike chwycił teczkę i zaczął w niej grzebać, szukając listu.  
  
– No dalej, chodź tu…  
  
Znalazł kopertę, o której kilka godzin temu myślał, że przysporzy mu niezłego bólu głowy. Otworzył ją akurat w odpowiednim momencie, żeby zobaczyć najlepszą część procesu podejmowania przez Górę wszystkich decyzji – tę, gdzie słowa napisane na papierze powoli się zmieniały. Po chwili napis, w tym tandetnym złotym kolorze, otoczony walentynkowymi serduszkami (czasami Mike naprawdę wątpił, w to co robił) głosił:  
  
 _Sherlock Holmes i John Watson_  
  
Potworna tandeta, ale napis głosił, że było ich już dwóch. Znaleźli siebie i iskra przeskoczyła pod uważnym spojrzeniem Kupidyna. W końcu dotrą do celu, choć może im to zająć trochę czasu. Mike spojrzał na zegarek i zdziwił się, że tak trudną sprawę udało się załatwić przed lunchem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i powędrował do _La Madeline_ … Czuł, że naprawdę zasłużył na czekoladowego eklerka. Chyba jednak miał rację myśląc, że to będzie dobry dzień.


End file.
